Admiration
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: Reid goes to a drug addicts meeting, only to meet House


**Extended Summary: **Upon Hotch's insistence Reid goes to a meeting for Emergency Responder drug addicts. There, he meets Dr. House a man who intrigues him…

He took a deep breath. "My name is Dr. Spencer Reid." He said. Everyone murmured a greeting, whether in words or a simple nod of the head. One such man- at the back of the room- who Reid could tell wanted to more to be here then he did, from his crossed arms and body posture, made no such attempt to greet him. In fact, he seemed completely disinterested in the room and the people in it, his attention focused on the manila folder in his hands.

Reid brushed off his fascination of the disinterested man and turned his attention back to the overall group. He took a deep breath to smooth his jumpy nerves. "A while ago I was kidnapped by an UnSub we were pursuing. He suffered from multiply personality disorder, and while one of his personalities tortured me, the other injected me with his drug of choice, Dilaudid." Several people in the group smiled in sympathy. Reid's attention flickered to the uninterested man in the back, whose attention was still focused on the seemingly fascinating manila folder he still held.

"My boss insisted I come here after I was shot on the job." He gestured to the crutches leaning against the podium. "He's become increasingly worried I'll turn back to Dilaudid, so we made a deal that I'd attend one of the meetings for Emergency Responders he'd heard about." He added, reaching for the glass of water that he been placed on the podium for him. He took a sip, watching the man in the back out of the corner of his eye. He was now glancing at Reid, unaware he could see him. He seemed to be studied him, which unnerved Reid slightly.

The man running the group- Jason- seemed to notice the man's shift in attention. "House." He said. The man glanced up, and Reid was happy with the distraction. "Anything you have to say to Dr. Reid?" He asked, tilting his head and watching House. He shrugged and turned his unnerving blue eyes back to Reid.

"I think it's obvious your boss doesn't trust you." He said. Jason opened his mouth to object, but stopped when House threw a dirty look his way. "You obviously stopped using a while ago, but your boss immediately assumes you'll start using again after being injured on the job." He added. The room seemed tense as Reid nodded slowly, thinking through everything House had said.

Jason glanced at Reid. "Reid, what do you think of House's observation that your boss doesn't trust you?" Reid opened his mouth to say something when his phone, clipped onto his belt, vibrated. He glanced at Jason, before unclipping and checking the Caller ID. Hotch.

He mumbled an apology before hitting the answer call button. "Reid." He answered, glancing guilty at the group as he stepped away from the podium, limping slightly. "Five victims?" He verified. He sighed at the reply. "I'll be right there." He said, before snapping the phone shut and returning it to its original position.

"I'm sorry." Reid apologised, turning to Jason. "I have to go." He said. Jason sighed and nodded.

"I have an assignment for you." He said. "Think about trust." He instructed. Reid nodded, though he was sure he would forget, or not have time to think of anything but the case. He nodded and smiled at the group as he left the room, into the hallway. He sighed as he walked down the empty hallway, checking his phone for the time. He had another ten minutes before he was expected at the crime scene.

"You said you were a doctor." A slightly familiar voice behind him said. Reid turned- with difficultly due to his crutches to see House- leaning on a wooden cane that Reid had failed to see earlier, watching him with interest.

"Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Reid actually." Reid said, pulling out his credentials and holding them up for a second to show him. He nodded. "And you?" He asked.

"Dr. Gregory House, diagnostician with specializations in infectious diseases and nephrology." He replied proudly, pulling out his hospital pass. Reid nodded.

"Um is there something I can help you with?" Reid asked hesitantly. "It's just I have a crime scene to get to." He added. House nodded.

"Curiosity got the better of me I suppose." He replied. "You didn't seem surprised when I said it was obvious your boss doesn't trust you." Reid nodded.

"I've always thought he trusts me less then my other members of my team, especially after the Dilaudid." He said. "What are you here for?" He asked.

"Addiction to Vicodin following infarction of my quadriceps muscle. My 'boss'" He made air quotes around the word. "Told me that if I didn't go to this meeting I'd be fired. She would never fire me, but I came to humor her." He added. Reid frowned.

"Why would she never fire you?" Reid asked, puzzled.

"I'm the best diagnostician in the world." He replied. Reid raised an eyebrow at his confidence in his abilities. "And she has a thing for me." He added. Reid nodded, still thoroughly confused.

"Why did you think my boss doesn't trust me? And how did you know I haven't used in while?" Reid asked. House's facial muscles twitched in what could be mistaken as a smile.

"Users generally talk in a certain way and you'd sound like you've used in a while." Reid nodded. "And the fact your boss insisted on you coming after injuring yourself, despite the fact you haven't used in a while, tells me he doesn't trust me. Simple psychology." He said, shrugging.

"Psychology?" Reid asked, smiling slightly. House raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't one of the geeks that believe psychology is a soft science are you?" He asked. Reid couldn't help but laugh, though hurt from the 'geek' comment.

"No. I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit with the FBI. We specialize in psychology and human behavior." He replied. House nodded.

"And yet you had to ask why I thought you're boss doesn't trust you?" House asked, clearly unimpressed.

"I myself was curious. I wanted to know how you could assume that." Reid replied. House nodded. Reid sighed as his phone vibrated, indicating a message. "I have to go now." He said, nodding at House as he turned to walk away.

"Aren't you going to read the message?" House asked as Reid walked away. Reid glanced behind him at House. He shook his head.

"It's my boss, Hotch, telling me to hurry up." He replied, smiling briefly. House seemed satisfied with the answer. "Nice meeting you." Reid called over his shoulder as he hobbled away on his crutches.

House glanced at his pocket as his own phone rung from his pocket. He grinned as he glanced at the Caller ID and flipped the phone open. "Cuddy. I was just thinking about you." He said. She groaned.

"House, behave." She said. He laughed.

"You also assume the worst." He said.

"How can I not?" She asked, as House watched Reid hobble down the hallway in the direction of his black SUV. "Have you read the file yet? She asked, drawing his attention back to the conversation.

"Sort of. Interesting. I'll read it again when I get to the hospital." He replied.

"Where are you?" She asked. He smiled.

"At the meeting. And I just met the most interesting guy."

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if House seems out of character; I haven't seen the show in a while. I made him slightly less mean because to me, he'd be interested in Reid. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
